Generally, for mobile phones, ringback tones can be customized; these are tones (e.g., musical selections) that a caller will hear when he/she calls into another person's phone and until the phone call is connected or otherwise terminated (e.g., the callee picks up, or the call otherwise transfers to voicemail). Conventional arrangements allow either static play back or some degree of limited personalization. As such, the user is typically able to manually select a recording to be used for a ringback tone, though these settings are usually only personalized based upon the caller alone. Such an arrangement has proven to be highly limiting and non-versatile.